Guru Larry
Larry "Guru Larry" Bundy Jr. is a featured video contributor on TGWTG.com. He currently produces Wez + Larry's Top 10 with cohort Wesley "Wez" Lock. Larry has been featured on several British television channels as well, including XLEAGUE.TV, Rapture TV, and Game Network. His shows on other sites include Games Yanks Can't Wank, Hack-Job, Pop-Up Review, and Guru Larry's Retro Corner. Beginning on TGWTG Guru Larry, after talking with Channel Awesome founder Mike Michaud, joined TGWTG.com and Blistered Thumbs with his and Wez's first video for the site, Wez + Larry's Top Ten Wacky Japanese Games. He subsequently released the first episode of Guru Larry's Retro Corner on the site, with brand new, never before seen episodes coming soon. Personal Life and Career Guru Larry was born on May 9 1979, and currently lives in London. His real name is "Larry Bundy", with him adding the Jr. part himself. "I originally added the Jr. bit to stop getting mail mixed up with my Dad. Also, it's supposed to be "Jnr" in the UK, but I preferred the US way of spelling it." - Guru Larry Before working on videos, Larry worked as a freelance Manga/Anime artist. He worked for companies like Bungie on Oni, did the art to the Action Replay on the GBA, as well as the April 2003 cover of EDGE magazine. He also did most of the art for an obscure PC game called "Akimbo: Kung Fu Hero" which, according to Larry, no one has ever heard of. He has also been working for years on a online comic strip called "Natural Born Kittens" a sitcom about four teenage demon goddesses living in a London suburban council house, planning to take over the world, as soon as they can get their powers. He admits it's a very British comedy. Larry is also currently working with Alastair Swinnerton, the creator of LEGO Bionicle, as well as speaking to a few anime houses in Japan, such as Imagi and Madhouse about getting the show animated. Larry also used to portray "Tangoman" in a series of TV adverts for Tango, Pepsi's European Orangeaid drink. Sketches Wez and Larry started performing sketches in October 2009. Here is a rundown of them: *Spunky the Violent Video Game Influenced Monkey (October 21st, 2009) *Sonic Plays Mario Galaxy (October 27th, 2009) *Spunky Returns (October 29th, 2009) *Halloween Two Part Special!!! (October 31st, 2009) *Guy Fawkes Special: GoldenEye (November 5th, 2009) *Nintendobo: The "Differently Abled" Nintendo Fanboy Puppet (October 11th, 2010) *17 Nostalgia EXTREME!!! (October 20th, 2010) *Halloween Special (October 30th, 2010) *Bred Into Captivity (March 22nd, 2011) *Nintendobo: Dr. Mario Says Eat Mommy's Pills (March 28th, 2011) *How to make Coca Cola BlaK (and Coke Vanilla) (April 19th, 2011) Specials *WMW Smackfest! (March 6th, 2011) *Batman Rescues Superman (Machinima Sketch) (March 7th, 2011) *L.A. Noire in 5 Seconds (May 23rd, 2011) *Wez and Larry Bitch About Brink (June 7th, 2011) *Uncharted 3 - First Impressions (July 4th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 1 (August 17th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 2 (August 29th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 3 (September 1st, 2011) *Dead Island (Uncensored UK Version) - First Impressions (September 7th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 4 (September 8th, 2011) *Guru Larry's Game Deals Pt. 5 (September 14th, 2011) *Guru Larry vs. Wez - Uncharted 3 (September 28th, 2011) *3 British Idiots Play Battlefield 3 (October 12th, 2011) *CA at London Gaming Con (November 21st, 2011) *TGWTG UK Q&A at the London Gaming Convention (December 23rd, 2011) *Ashens & Larry Shoot Many Robots (March 29th, 2012) *Ashens & Guru Larry - E3 2012 (July 17th, 2012) *Cave Johnson Reviews Inversion (August 7th, 2012) External Links *Larry and Wez's Videos on TGWTG *Guru Larry's YouTube Page *Natural Born Kittens *Guru Larry's Wikipedia Article *Guru Larry's DeviantArt Page Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs